Mobian Suppositions
by Illys
Summary: A history of Mobius in short format. -French DiC Sonic storyline/Universe, SatAM-


**Mobian Suppositions**

_A theory as to the origins of Mobius_

By Jeanette Hansen (aka Illys)

jeanette @ arcticfuzz.dk (remove spaces to send me an email. die, spam-bots!)  


Story Notes

Rating: G  
Universe: Sonic the Hedgehog Sat AM Series/Archie Universe  
Summary: An inclusive theory into the history of Mobius

§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§

~ Preface ~

Certainly this volume of work is by no means authoritative upon the history of Mobius as a whole, but neither is it wholly without credibility. Herein you will find information gleaned from several sources, the smallest of which is a series of folk tales gathered from the remains of the Enchidnaene society, the works of the late Ingori Atacio (of Mobotropolis) and several accounts preceding the Great war. For more precise data, consult the third volume of Mobiae Encyclopedia within the Royal vaults of Acorn. 

§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§

~ Text ~

Years have passed since those times - enough that most Mobians would not remember them, and most do not. But all worlds have to begin somewhere, and indeed this world too has a beginning.

In the case of Mobius, our history begins about 700 years back and no longer, unless you ask the proper species (of which have become few and far between). The very story of Mobius has all but traveled out of mind except to those who formed it - and they have indeed departed for lands better suited to them.

Our story proceeds in this manner: around the year 2,400 a planet called Earth felt ambitious enough to proliferate herself. The people of this planet (curiously populated by only one race of sentient beings) had tired of combing the skies for alien messages and visitors, and so decided to set out and populate their region of the galaxy.

Two ships (the names of which are beyond recollection) were slung out across the sea of stars in the direction of Epsilon Eridani, loaded with a population of flora and fauna. Mankind was aboard also, to tend the ship's most precious cargo - genetically-altered species of every kind, lovingly crafted of the best human genes and animal kind. These seeds of life were the colonists of earth, made to adapt in whatever environment became their home. Only the species best suited to their foster planet would thrive - just as intended by their makers.

As the twin ships came within 20 light years of their target, the ancestors of today's Mobians were born. Those who inhabited the skies, those who swam in the seas, and those who walked the ground came to know the ships as their first home. From the humans they learned all that was needed to prosper on the coming world, and they flourished in the cradle.

These first Mobians came to the planet with their children, established as family groups ready to face what would befall them. So it was, when the ships reached Mobius - their numbers were 1,500 to each ship with 100 humans to each group, and the ships parted company then - one to the east and one to the west. 

The western ship met disaster of a type we do not have on record: it met Mobius in a blaze of fire and a violent crash, and embedded itself deep into a gouge in the ground. Its sole survivors were two family groups of Echidnae, who disassembled the ship to make their homes and established their own society based upon the very last remains of their origin, the great crystals which had once propelled them through space. To this day the Floating Island can be seen in it's uneven orbit in the skies, a lasting testimony to the story of Mobius.

This however, was hardly the end of Mobian history. The eastern ship and its progeny established a thriving culture of humans and all manner of species. The human portion of the eastern colony, however, did not grow lesser, and the stories of their exploits are still told today. 

Another, lesser-known history however, exists in the southern continent of Mobius. One early Mobian explorer's map boldly exclaims, 'here there be dragons' - which was no lie. A species of sentient dragons were discovered late in the colonization period, and subsequently wiped out top near extinction by the humans. Tales are told, however, of a hidden group, however.

In the latter century of human activity, there grew a gap between humans and Mobians. The human civilization had grown proud and restless among their charges, and they withdrew to the north of the main Mobian territories, and grew to resent the rise to power of the house of Acorn. They waged war upon the capital city, and in their defeat at last departed Mobius - to whatever end they found themselves.

  
§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§

~ Notes by Sir Charles Hedgehog, Esquire, ~

This volume of work requires an addendum, as certain events have transpired after the publication. Two humans have remained in the company of Acorn, leading to the Second Great War of Mobius. More volumes to follow. 

§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§-^-§

Author's note

I can't claim my take on this story is conclusive or official, but this is the version I prefer to espouse. 

Please kindly R & R at your leisure. 

Many thanks,

-Illys 


End file.
